<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dear Heart by Milkhoneyandlavender</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22646614">Dear Heart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milkhoneyandlavender/pseuds/Milkhoneyandlavender'>Milkhoneyandlavender</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hyperspeed AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Flash (Comics), The Flash - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, Romance, Slow Burn, this is part of a askverse!! James is 25 and Wally is 26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:02:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>878</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22646614</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milkhoneyandlavender/pseuds/Milkhoneyandlavender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Flash and Trickster are enemies, that’s how it goes. But strange coincidences lead to an even stranger friendship.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wally West/James Jesse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hyperspeed AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dear Heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My first multi chapter fic!! Yay! I have no idea what I’m doing I’m just here for a good time!<br/>Based on my tunglr blogs backinaflash and theflyingjesse</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Flash ran across the city towards a small cafe, his heart thumping in his chest and his breath laboured. He lifted his head to breathe in the fresh air, he loved running, it was the best part of the day. It was over to soon though as he skidded to a stop in front of the cafe and looked around, the news reporter had warned him of a robbery but Flash couldn’t help but be sceptical. He knew that the reporter was friends with Trickster and probably set the whole thing up.</p>
<p>James looked up from his spot at the cafe when he saw Flash stop outside. He ducked his head, he really didn’t want Flash to see him.<br/>Flash, unfortunately for James, entered the cafe. He went up to the counter and placed some cash down. “One breakfast sandwich please. I’m starving.” He took his sandwich from the starstruck cashier and took a bite of it while scanning the shop. As soon as he saw James though he inhaled his sandwich and choked. I knew it! he thought, awkwardly pounding his chest. James looked worried and stood up from his chair. Flash gestured him to sit and took one last cough before joining him. <br/>“James, surprising to see you here.” He croaked. He’s wearing the stupid leather jacket. Flash ignored the blush rising to his face, he prayed that the mask would hide it. <br/>“Yeah, I came here with Cecil last week.” James took a sip of his ridiculously sugary drink seemingly unconcerned about the choking fit Flash had just had. “Thought I’d visit it again!” <br/>Flash nodded and bit into his sandwich again. He chewed quietly for a moment before swallowing and blurting out. “Got any Valentines plans?” Shit Wally real smooth, lets ask your recently discovered crush about their date plans.<br/>James fumbled with his drink for a moment out of shock. “Oh! N-no! No ones asked me yet haha!” He looked at Flash through his lashes.<br/>Were his eyes always that pretty? Flash thought as he broke eye contact and rubbed the back of his neck. He was snapped back to attention realizing James was saying something. “Sorry what?” <br/>“What about you? Any plans?” James leaned slightly towards him.<br/>“No unfortunately, being the Flash doesn’t leave time for relationships.” Flash leaned forward unconsciously.<br/>James muttered something under his breath that sounded suspiciously like ‘good’ and Flash paused, leaning in closer to hear better. “What?”<br/>“Nothing!” James flushed. “Nothing at all!” <br/>“Hmm.” Flash returned to his sandwich and they ate in awkward silence for a while until James broke it. <br/>“So-uh what are you doing here? Just hungry?” That sounded awkward as soon as it left James’s mouth and he cringed. He’s fully suited up, he wouldn’t just stop for lunch idiot.<br/>Flash luckily, just laughed. “I wish, I’ve got an anonymous tip about a robbery, I’m thinking it’s a dud though.”<br/>James, against his better judgement, flirted. “It can’t be because you’ve clearly stolen my heart~”<br/>Both Flash and James blushed in surprise, neither of them was expecting it, but it clearly wasn’t unexpected as Flash laughed again and waved the flirt off. “Very funny James.” <br/>James laughed along awkwardly. “Yeah funny, that’s me!” He wrapped his hands around his drink and took another sip, masking his discomfort behind the wall of sugar.<br/>There was a pregnant pause before Flash groaned and gently slammed his head on the table. “There’s not even going to be a robbery is there? This was just some stupid plan you two made it waste my time isn’t it.”<br/>“No?” James was honestly confused. “I know your hero duty is important, I wouldn’t waste it unless I was committing a crime.” <br/>Flash grinned into the table, he tilted his head to peer at James with one eye. “Good to know my time is that important to you.”<br/>James slurped at his drink again. “So important, besides my defining trait is being an annoyance, would hate to disappoint.”<br/>Flash laughed again and lifted his head from the table. He realized with a sinking stomach that he was enjoying himself, him, the Flash, was enjoying talking with a rogue. He could practically hear Barry’s lecture already.<br/>He opened his mouth to say something, anything, when his earpiece crackled to life, detailing an ongoing robbery across Central. He thanked whatever gods were looking out for him and stood up. “James I’ve got to go, duty calls.” <br/>James nodded. “Have fun Flashster! Don’t die or anything.”<br/>Flash nodded back, and then an idea struck him, was it a bad idea? Probably, but Wally was the master of bad ideas. “Hey, James? Want to meet up again?”<br/>James was the one to choke on his drink now as he inhaled sharply. “What?” He coughed out.<br/>Flash shuffled. “I had a lot of fun chatting with you, I’d like to do it again sometime.”<br/>James nodded furiously. “Y-yeah! I’d like that!”<br/>“Cool.” Flash smiled and then bolted, leaving a small scorch mark where he had been.<br/>James blew out a breath of air and leaned back. He did think this was a terrible idea? Definitely. But as he thought of Flash’s laugh and decided that maybe, just maybe, he was okay with this terrible idea.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>First chapter done!! Thanks for reading and if you liked it maybe comment or kudos? It would mean the world to me!!<br/>(Find me on tunglr at nonbinaryredhood!!)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>